It Goes On and On
by LizLo
Summary: Ma suite de l'épisode 5 de la saison 3, Canary's Song, Gillian saoule, cela commence là où la caméra s'est arrêtée... SPOILER, CALLIAN
1. It Goes On and On

_Donc... c'est une suite de l'épisode 5 de la saison 3, Canary's Song... comme ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser et qu'on n'a rien vu, oui pleurons une nouvelle fois, j'ai donc décidé de faire ma suite à moi, histoire de ne pas mourir... Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une suite, cela dépendra de vous. So here we go..._

_Enjoy !_

_Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient, juste la storyline après les trois premières phrases..._

_

* * *

_

**It goes on and on**

« J'ai hâte d'être demain… » dit-elle, le regard flou, le corps balançant, les épaules retombées.

Il laissa échapper un sourire en coin et lui demanda, « pourquoi ? que se passe-t-il demain ? »

A son tour, elle esquissa un sourire et répondit d'une voix suave avec une légère touche de lassitude, « je deviens de plus en plus belle chaque jour… ».

Ses lèvres se relâchèrent pour sourire à cette remarque. Il sentait encore l'odeur de l'alcool sortant de ses lèvres. Doucement, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, allant respirer son arôme dans le creux de son cou. De ses mains, il traça la ligne de ses bras, et quand il sentit sa peau, il s'arrêta pour apprécier la douceur qu'il y trouva. Du bout des doigts il caressa cette peau, descendant légèrement vers la paume de ses mains. Lorsqu'il atteignit la ficelle des talons, il écarta ses doigts pour qu'elle perde l'emprise sur les chaussures.

Le bruit des escarpins sur le sol la fit sursauter mais très rapidement, elle sentit une main forte étreindre la sienne mais d'un geste tendre, puis une autre main se glissant dans le creux de son dos, la rapprochant gentiment contre le corps accueillant de son compagnon. Il inspira soudainement profondément son parfum se qui la fit frissonner et pencher légèrement la tête au dessus de celle de Cal.

Un léger gémissement échappa des lèvres de Gillian ce qui fit Cal redescendre à la réalité. Il releva la tête et commença à bouger, sensuellement au rythme de la musique, et guidant Gillian de ses mains. Elle avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte et elle ne voulait plus les ouvrir, de peur de se réveiller de ce rêve.

La voix de Cal la tira de ses rêveries, « c'est une belle nuit, tu ne trouves pas ? ». Elle garda les yeux clos. Il déposa la main de Gillian qu'il tenait contre son torse pour pouvoir retirer une mèche de cheveux qui s'était perdue et la placer derrière l'oreille de son amie. « Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tes yeux sont magnifiques ». Il sourit, attendant sa réaction qui ne tarda à venir.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière et rit, « ça, monsieur Lightman, c'est d'un cliché ! ». Un soupir et elle rit à nouveau, « de quelle couleur sont mes yeux ? ». Sa tête revint vers l'avant et il pouvait voir qu'elle essayait de tenir une expression sérieuse.

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et répondit d'un ton grave, « rouge ». Elle ouvrit la bouche mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres humides contre le lobe de son oreille, aucun son n'en sortit.

« Puis orange », il déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, « jaune », le bout de son nez, « vert », sa paupière droite, « bleu », sa paupière gauche, « indigo », son front, « violet », sa tempe gauche, « comme », sa joue, « un », le coin de ses lèvres, « arc », l'autre coin, « en », son menton, « ciel ». Il la serra contre lui, elle reposa sa tête contre son torse, et il posa son menton sur son crâne.

« Tu es trop tendre ce soir… » elle caressa son torse, « je crois que c'est le remord… », elle tira légèrement sur sa veste, « ou la gratitude… ». Elle respira, haussa les épaules, « mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu des frissons, puis les papillons, dans le ventre, tu sais… ». Sa main remonta autour de sa nuque et de son index elle joua avec ses cheveux.

Il s'arrêta de danser lorsqu'elle prononça le mot papillon. Papillon ? Cela paraissait une conversation de jeunes adolescents… Lui, il aurait plutôt dit qu'il ressentait des picotements, vers son bas ventre. Mais il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas, histoire de ne pas gâcher l'instant.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?.. c'était si bien… » dit-elle, remontant la tête.

Il remua le nez, « définitivement trop d'alcool, Gilly… ».

Elle le regarda, fronçant un sourcil, d'un air douteux, « Gilly ? Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ? », elle laissa tomber son menton contre le torse de Cal, la tête encore une fois vers l'arrière.

« C'est que je ne peux résister, tu sais, à ta beauté qui grandit de jour en jour… » il vit ses joues se tourner vers un ton rose. Elle était irrésistible, mais est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait compte ?

Même avec l'alcool, Gillian était encore gênée par cette situation. Ils avaient été si distants durant ces derniers temps et là, étrangement, ils étaient tellement proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur, respirer le même air, partager le même oxygène que lui.

Il brisa le silence, « des papillons, hum ? ». Il employa un ton léger, et plutôt amusé.

Elle se retira de son étreinte et se retourna pour aller s'appuyer contre le muret et fixer le ciel.

« Oui, des papillons… » elle respira l'air frais, « tu sais, ces petites bêtes qui volent… ». Elle regarda soudainement le sol, « ils volent et ils sont colorés. Quand j'étais enfant je voulais toujours les garder, comme animal de compagnie. Mais ils finissaient toujours par mourir parce que tu vois, je les enfermais dans un bocal, je recouvrais d'un papier et faisais quelques trous, pour laisser entrer l'air. Mais c'était pas suffisant. Ils ne passaient même pas une nuit ! Et je persistais, réellement, j'aurais tellement voulu conserver les papillons… ».

Il ne savait pas la lire. Il ne savait pas si cela était une image, une ironie, un simple souvenir ou un sous-entendu. Parfois il pensait trop. Parfois il percevait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais avec elle il n'avait pas le choix, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser et par-dessus tout, il n'était jamais certain d'aller vers le bon chemin.

Il décida alors de se rapprocher. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, laissant ses mains reposer sur son ventre et déposant son menton contre son épaule.

« On pourrait faire en sorte que ces papillons si ne meurent pas, tu ne crois pas, chérie ? »

Elle leva la tête, la pencha sur le côté pour avoir une bonne vue sur l'expression qui trainait sur le visage de Cal. Sa vision était floue, mais il lui paraissait sincère et… elle pouvait voir une pointe d'hésitation et de gène. Gène ? Elle se mit à rire.

Il pouffa, faignant l'indignation. « Tu ris de moi, encore une fois ? J'en reviens pas ! »

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, riant de plus belle. Elle attrapa la bouteille, la faisant presque tomber et la colla aux lèvres de Cal. Elle força un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvre la bouche et boive une grande gorgée.

Il laissa échapper un long gémissement, son visage formant une grimace puis elle recommença. Et à nouveau il grimaça. Elle reposa la bouteille et enfouit son visage contre son torse et l'attrapa par le col. Il ne savait donc pas que ces rires hystériques étaient sa réaction aux papillons ?

Après quelques rires étouffés, elle essaya de reprendre son sérieux et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, « quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le fixa alors intensément, son regard fluctuant de ses lèvres à ses yeux, de ses joues à sa mâchoire. De sa main droite elle fit le contour de ses paupières, puis traça la ligne de son nez pour ensuite caresser du pouce ses lèvres. Elle continua vers sa pommette puis passa lentement son index sur les cheveux qui traçaient un chemin devant son oreille pour ensuite rejoindre le long de sa mâchoire. Elle reposa finalement sa main contre sa joue. Du bout des doigts elle caressait sa peau.

« Il est temps que je rentre », elle passa dessous ses bras et commença à marcher vers la porte, s'entremêlant les pieds, perdant un peu l'équilibre et laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle atteint la porte brusquement.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut presque le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Si Gillian n'avait pas crié, il serait resté là, figé sur place.

« Oi ! » il se retourna rapidement pour la rejoindre. Il ramassa ses talons, en passant. Lorsqu'il l'atteint, il la retint par le bras. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce changement d'attitude. Ils étaient si distants, d'un coup.

« Je.. je sais pas. Je veux rentrer, Cal », elle essaya de se retirer de son emprise mais perdit l'équilibre et retomba contre lui, « arf.. t'es comme un aimant… ». Son ton se voulait de protestation mais il pouvait voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il l'entoura de ses bras avant qu'elle ne puisse repartir et la serra, fort. Il renifla ses cheveux et inspira, « je te raccompagne ». Il vit qu'elle allait protester et ajouta, « tu as bu ».

Elle le fixa, plissa les yeux, comme pour essayer de le voir plus clairement puis pointa son index contre son torse, « toi aussi, chéri ». Elle insista sur le dernier mot, comme pour l'imiter. Elle leva un sourcil fièrement, posa ses deux mains contre lui, le repoussant doucement et marmonna, « ton odeur me fait perdre la tête… ».

Cette fois-ci, il comprit ce qu'elle dit mais décida qu'il n'en ferait aucun commentaire.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un face à l'autre, elle la tête baissée, lui essayant désespérément de capter son regard, se trouvant plutôt ridicule à l'instant, avec des chaussures pour femme dans une main, un casque sur la tête et les idées légèrement bousculées par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Après tout, il n'avait rien mangé et c'était monté plutôt vite…

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir saoule. Il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Et elle avait raison, ils avaient tous les deux bus. S'il était seul, il n'aurait pas hésité et sera déjà rentré. Mais il était avec et il ne prenait jamais de risque inutile, quand il s'agissait de Gillian Foster.

Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait se retourner. Son estomac commençait à faire des siennes, également. Elle ferma les yeux. Les yeux fermés, tout paraissait plus droit. Aussitôt qu'elle les ouvrait, tout recommençait à balancer. Elle fixa les chaussures de Cal. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans ses bras, elle avait froid. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'une image lui vint en tête. Elle et lui… dans un lit. Elle se frappa mentalement et ferma les yeux, grimaçant. Plus elle voulait arrêter d'y penser, et plus elle y pensait.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une douche froide. Très froide. Et vomir. Ou un câlin. Ou les trois. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, certes. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait déjà ? Ah oui. Une douche froide, avec Cal, un câlin, de Cal, vomir sur lui. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Ça y était, elle délirait.

Elle écarquilla grandement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un bras l'entourant à la taille et un autre derrière ses genoux, la soulevant vivement.

« Hey ! » protesta-t-elle, sans grande conviction, « où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? », au septième ciel, pensa-t-elle. Une claque mentale, cette fois.

Il commença à avancer. « Ria a pris place sur le canapé de l'accueil, je t'emmène donc dans mon bureau. Tu as besoin de dormir ».

Elle sourit. Pourquoi lui paraissait-il si parfait ? Elle était censée lui en vouloir encore. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le força à tourner la tête vers elle. Elle s'appuya légèrement du coude sur son épaule et il s'arrêta donc, la fixant.

Elle le serra étrangement, la tête dans le creux de son cou et d'une main elle remonta sa jupe pour pouvoir changer de position. Elle reprit son emprise sur son cou, passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'aida, remontant encore plus la jupe et la soutenant en haut des cuisses. Après avoir atteint son objectif, elle décida qu'il était temps.

Elle soutint sa nuque d'une main et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il souffla et elle inspira son air, penchant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et effleura ses lèvres. Puis les déposa sur les siennes. D'abord, elle ne fit que le contact, puis avec l'aide de sa main qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux, elle pressa légèrement de manière à ce que le contact soit plus intense.

Elle gémit, doucement, et le sentit remonter ses mains de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses fesses, la serrant de plus près. Lorsqu'elle entendit ses chaussures tomber au sol, elle écarta les lèvres, lui ouvrant l'accès et il introduit sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils partageaient le même goût d'alcool mais étrangement, cela était plus piquant, mais aussi plus doux à la fois. Leurs langues commencèrent à danser l'une contre l'autre. Elle recula légèrement la tête et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure puis se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Tous deux avaient le souffle accéléré. Il la fit remonter légèrement, passant une main dans son dos, la soutenant plus fermement au niveau de la cuisse avec son autre main et avant bras. Elle pressa sa poitrine contre son torse, les deux mains maintenant caressant ses cheveux.

Il avança difficilement, ses lèvres toujours collées à celles de Gillian. Il arriva près du canapé et s'arrêta lorsque ses tibias rentrèrent en contact avec lui.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre doucement, il attrapa une dernière fois sa lèvre supérieure entre ses dents et mordilla doucement. Lorsqu'il la laissa, elle reposa son front contre le sien, toujours caressant ses cheveux. Il passa sa main sous son gilet et traça des cercles du bout des doigts contre son dos.

Elle fixa ses lèvres, puis ses yeux. Il regarda sa bouche, qui avait maintenant une couleur plus vive puis attrapa son regard. Elle jeta la tête vers l'arrière puis balança ses cheveux, comme pour les remettre en place. Elle caressa son visage de sa main gauche et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sourire.

C'était un sourire plaisant, brillant, ni trop exagéré ni pas assez intense. Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, les humidifia, voulant sentir encore le goût de sa partenaire. Il embrassa son cou et la déposa tendrement sur le canapé.

Lorsqu'il était sur le point de se redresser, elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il reposa un genou entre ses jambes et l'autre à l'extérieur. Il remonta les mains le long de son corps, la souleva légèrement et retira son gilet. Il le laissa tomber, à côté d'eux et commença à caresser ses bras, puis son ventre puis remonta jusqu'à ses seins.

Elle frémit et passa ses mains sur son dos puis ses fesses y apportant une légère pression, l'obligeant presque à reposer ses hanches contre les siennes. Il sentit le bassin de Gill remonter légèrement et commença à bouger le sien. Ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Leurs gestes étaient lents et doux. Ils prenaient le temps d'apprécier.

Elle le fit rouler contre le dos du canapé de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve au dessus. Il la laissa faire, passant sa main gauche contre sa cuisse et la faisant remonter légèrement. De son autre main, il caressa ses cheveux.

Ils brisèrent leur baiser, tous deux essoufflés. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle passait ses mains contre ses bras, ses biceps puis ses épaules. Elle caressa son visage puis ses mains s'arrêtèrent lentement.

Il passa sa main sur son dos puis dégagea ses cheveux de son visage. La respiration de Gillian était maintenant régulière. Il leva légèrement la tête mais n'arriva pas à voir son visage complètement. Ses lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre légèrement vers l'avant formant une magnifique petite moue qu'il trouva adorable.

« Gill ? » il appela, en un murmure. Aucune réponse. « Chérie ? » il essaya à nouveau. Toujours rien.

Elle s'était endormie…

* * *

_Alors, TBC ou FIN ?_

_Review please :)_


	2. You Are A Fever

_Très chers lecteurs,_

_Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente ! J'ai eu pas mal de changements dans ma vie, oui, encore. Donc entre le déménagement, le fait de ne pas avoir internet… C'était un peu compliqué ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes toujours intéressés. Voici le chapitre 2 :)_

_Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient, juste la storyline ! Même si j'aimerais que Kelli & Tim soient à moi :p_

_Bonne lecture à vous )_

* * *

_« Gill ? » il appela, en un murmure. Aucune réponse. « Chéri ? » il essaya à nouveau. Toujours rien._

_Elle s'était endormie…_

**You Are A Fever**

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle ne remuait presque pas mais malgré cela, Cal sentait quelques douleurs mais ne voulait pas la réveiller et se forçait donc à dormir.

Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil commença à percer la pièce et atteint directement les yeux de Gillian, elle grogna et se réveilla doucement. Elle leva rapidement la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait encore au bureau… et plus précisément dans celui de Cal. Jusqu'à remarquer où, plus exactement elle se trouvait. _Cal_. Elle était allongée de tout son long au dessus de lui. Elle grimaça lorsque son regard croisa à nouveau la lumière du jour. Et c'est lorsqu'elle commença à entendre des marteaux piqueurs dans sa tête que des flashs de la nuit lui vinrent en tête.

Elle se rappela avoir bu avec Ria puis l'avoir laissée, dormant dans l'accueil pour aller se réfugier sur le balcon, histoire de profiter d'une brise fraiche. Puis tout revint comme en un clin d'œil. Cal, la musique, leur danse, leurs embrassades, leurs baisers, le fauteuil… Elle ferma et ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Leurs baisers. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de Cal pour se relever rapidement, histoire de vérifier qu'elle avait encore tout ses vêtements sur elle.

Non, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que les baisers. Elle sentit une petite touche de regret puis grimaça à nouveau, se laissant reposer sur son partenaire. Elle avait la tête penchée sur le côté, pouvant ainsi voir son visage.

Il avait un air tendu, elle se dit que cela devait être parce qu'elle était au dessus de lui. Puis elle vit le casque, il ne l'avait pas enlevé. Son cou était donc légèrement vers l'avant. Il allait avoir un affreux torticolis quand il se réveillerait. Elle passa alors délicatement ses mains contre son visage puis attrapa le casque de sa main droite, remontant légèrement sa nuque de son autre main et le retira. Elle voulut le déposer par terre, sans faire de bruit mais il échappa de ses mains et tomba.

Cela ne fit pas beaucoup de bruit mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour réveiller Cal. Elle ferma les yeux, grimaçant et le sentit remuer légèrement. Elle frémit lorsqu'il caressa son dos, passant ses mains sous son haut, remontant jusqu'à son soutien gorge et jouant doucement avec l'ouverture. Elle enfouit son nez contre son cou et inspira son odeur pendant que ses mains descendaient jusqu'à sa ceinture.

Son jean n'était pas trop serré, elle put donc passer ses mains sous la fabrique pour les reposer sur ses hanches. Elle l'imagina alors en sous-vêtements. Un boxer moulant toutes ses formes là où il faut et là où elle aimerait pouvoir le toucher. Elle ne se frappait même plus mentalement à présent, elle se plaisait trop dans son imagination.

Du bout de son nez, il tenta activement de lui faire remonter le visage. Il commença par le front. La situation était plutôt drôle, et elle se mit à glousser, cédant un peu mais pas trop, à la demande silencieuse de Cal. Ensuite, il frotta son nez contre le sien, souriant sous l'effet du doux bruit de son rire à ses oreilles.

« C'est les esquimaux qui s'embrassent comme ça », dit-elle brisant le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle avait chuchoté mais tout était si silencieux que cela paraissait un cri.

Il s'arrêta, fixant ses paupières toujours closes, « et comment veux-tu que je t'embrasse ? » demanda-t-il.

Il lui sembla que son ton était grave, mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sure. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit l'experte des intonations de la voix, elle aurait eu besoin de voir l'expression de son visage pour en être certaine.

« Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin que je te dise comment. Tu m'as déjà montré à plusieurs reprises hier soir que tu savais parfaitement t'y prendre ».

Il pouvait percevoir par son intonation qu'elle n'était plus saoule. Ou en tout cas, qu'elle était maintenant en pleine possession de tous ses moyens. Et parfaitement consciente.

Il déposa ses lèvres lentement sur les siennes, appréciant leur douceur. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Depuis hier soir, ils avaient franchi la fameuse ligne et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'elle le regrette. Pour sa part, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais aucun regret… Sauf s'ils décidaient de ne pas aller de l'avant et que cela ait un impact sur leur amitié, leur relation, celle qu'ils avaient fondée avec de solides bases depuis bientôt dix ans.

Il l'invita subtilement à entrouvrir les lèvres pour qu'il puisse gagner plus d'accès à sa bouche, qu'il puisse la goûter, la sentir, sa langue chaude contre la sienne. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, et tenta subtilement, ou pas, de changer de position avec elle tout en continuant leur baiser.

Il roula soudainement et se retrouva au sol, sa cuisse tombant sur les chaussures de Gill et elle, sur lui. Elle commença à glousser, puis cela devint un rire net et finalement elle se mit à rire sans pouvoir se controler. Sa tête tomba vers l'arrière puis elle déposa brusquement son front contre le torse de Cal.

Lui grimaçait de douleur. Il avait instinctivement encerclé Gillian de ses bras lors de la chute comme s'il avait besoin de la protéger de quelque chose. Ses mains reposèrent de chaque côté de sa compagne, amie, à ce stade il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il voulut masser sa cuisse mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de bouger, il sentit une main retirer la chaussure puis caresser doucement sa cuisse. Ces caresses, il ne comptait plus maintenant toutes les fois où il aurait voulu qu'elle le touche de cette manière, toutes les fois où ils se sont étreints l'un l'autre et qu'il a pu avoir un aperçu de sa douceur.

De sa main droite, il décida alors de caresser ses cheveux, la douleur s'atténuant. Il leva légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le crâne de Gillian. Il voulait que cet instant dure. Dure longtemps. Il se retrouvait souvent dans les bras de femmes charmantes et attirantes, mais aucunes d'elles ne se comparaient à Gillian.

Surement parce que là, il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'une attirance physique, il y avait également cette tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, cet amour qu'ils ne savaient exactement comment définir...

La main de Gillian s'arrêta, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Le geste lui manquait déjà. Il regarda sa montre 5h27.

« Gillian ? » il prononça son nom si bas que lui-même ne l'entendit presque pas. Il tenta à nouveau, plus fort, « Gill ? ». Toujours rien.

Il secoua doucement son épaule, essayant de la sortir de ce semi-sommeil. Elle gémit. Un gémissement de plainte. Il secoua donc à nouveau, un peu plus fort.

« Gill, réveille-toi, je vais te ramener chez toi », il lui dit tendrement, la redressant tant bien que mal.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva assise, les fesses sur le sol, entre le canapé et Cal, elle déposa ses jambes sur lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Cal souleva un sourcil, soudainement intrigué par sa question.

« Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'on a … est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? »

« Non, idiot. Je sais qu'on n'a rien fait. Ce que je veux dire c'est… », elle s'arrêta, redressa la tête pour le fixer, « on n'aurait jamais du s'embrasser ».

Il commença soudainement à rire nerveusement, relevant la tête du sol et croisant son regard, « tu m'as embrassé et c'est toi qui viens dire ça ? ».

Elle frappa sa cuisse, « je n'ai pas violé ta bouche, tu étais consentant et as participé autant que moi ! ».

Il se redressa complètement, soulevant les jambes de Gillian d'au dessus de son corps mais juste le temps de s'assoir, ensuite il les redéposa sur ses cuisses.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, chérie, je dis juste que tu as commencé… si tu vois ce que je veux dire », il plissa légèrement les yeux, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Son fameux sourire en coin.

« Et bien je n'aurais pas dû. On ne peut pas faire ça, je veux dire, ce serait bien trop compliqué et puis on ne peut pas… » sa voix n'était pas du tout convaincante, ni pour lui, et encore moins pour elle.

Il remonta sa main doucement contre sa cuisse, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il étudia son visage. Même si elle n'était pas facile à lire, il pouvait voir que son esprit fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, essayant de se raisonner, se posant des questions que sans doute, lui aussi devait se poser. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle était contrariée, perturbée. Et il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

« Prends tes affaires et retrouve moi sur le parking, je te raccompagne ».

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa main avait déjà rompu contact avec sa cuisse, qu'il était déjà debout à la recherche de ses propres affaires. Elle ne protesta donc pas, même si elle frissonnait déjà, sans la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Brusquement, elle s'étala sur le sol pour attraper son gilet, puis se redressa, prenant ses chaussures à la main. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout, elle ferma les yeux, grimaçant. Quelle idée de boire autant ! Elle avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à son bureau. Son sac à main était sur sa chaise.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle repensa alors à Cal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent, elle savait déjà qu'il le faisait très bien. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient permis de s'embrasser avec tant de passion et de fougue. Elle avait voulu lui déchirer les vêtements et lui faire l'amour. Sur le balcon. Mais aussi sur le canapé. Et maintenant elle en avait toujours envie.

Pourquoi avait-elle commencer ce discours du « je regrette, oublions » ? C'était d'un cliché et elle n'en pensait même pas un mot. C'était comme si sa bouche avait dit le message opposé de celui qu'elle avait en tête, dans la peau.

Mais tout n'était pas rose dans son esprit. Elle avait beaucoup de doutes, sur comment cela affecterait leur relation, leur travail, leur vie. Puis elle ne tenait pas à être juste « une autre » sur la liste de Cal Lightman. Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup trop d'estime envers elle pour la traiter comme n'importe quelle conquête. Ou en tout cas elle l'espérait.

Elle entendit une porte se fermer et décida donc de se dépêcher. Elle prit son sac à main et passa son gilet entre les bretelles. Elle pensait à remettre ses chaussures pour aller jusqu'au parking mais cela sembla juste une très mauvaise idée. C'est alors qu'elle vit un sac Starbucks qui trainait sur son bureau du milkshake et des brownies qu'elle avait acheté la veille au matin. C'était parfait pour éviter de porter ses chaussures à la main.

Elle sortit donc, fermant tout à clé puis rejoint le parking. Cal l'attendait, la portière du côté passager déjà ouverte pour elle. Un vrai gentleman. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la voiture, elle se pencha à l'intérieur pour déposer ses affaires sur le tableau de bord puis s'assit enfin.

« Tu es venue pieds nus jusqu'ici ? » demanda Cal, riant légèrement.

Elle balança la tête en souriant, « j'avais peur de perdre l'équilibre. J'ai pas entièrement décuvé encore ».

Il acquiesça et mit en route la voiture. Sur le trajet, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Il voulait mettre la radio pour briser le silence mais il n'était pas sure que la tête de Gillian accepterait le bruit sans la faire souffrir.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un feu rouge, il tourna la tête vers elle seulement pour voir qu'elle s'était endormie. Il ne pensa pas deux fois et décida donc de l'emmener chez lui. C'était plus proche, plus rapide, il n'aurait pas à la réveiller et pourrait garder un œil sur elle, au cas où elle ait une gueule de bois au réveil. Et intérieurement, il savait que c'était également parce qu'il voulait l'avoir près de lui, pour encore quelques heures avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

La voiture s'arrêta et la porte du garage se referma presque en même temps. Gillian s'étira un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Cal en profita pour sortir de la voiture et allumer la lumière afin d'éviter qu'ils ne tombent sur un objet intrus trainant au sol.

Quand il se retourna, une Gillian pratiquement somnambule sortait de la voiture. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés et sa tête penchait sur le côté. Cal la trouva totalement irrésistible. Adorable. Il s'approcha d'elle, prenant les sacs de ses mains et enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à avancer.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, « pourquoi tu m'as ramenée chez toi ? ».

« Je pensais que tu n'allais pas te réveiller et c'était donc plus proche de te ramener ici » répondit-il simplement, ouvrant la porte de son bureau, puis l'emmenant vers les escaliers. Il retira alors ses chaussures afin de monter.

« Et où est-ce que je vais dormir, hein ? » elle se détacha de lui, ouvrant finalement les yeux et le regardant. Lorsqu'elle bailla, il prit sa main la tirant vers lui, l'incitant à grimper les marches.

« Tu vas dormir dans mon lit », elle s'arrêta brusquement alors il ajouta, « et moi sur le canapé, ne t'en fais pas ».

Il sentit qu'elle allait protester alors il la fit taire avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, « et ne discute pas, tu sais comment je suis têtu ».

Il la traina jusqu'à sa chambre, lâchant sa main pour déposer ses affaires sur un petit fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il souleva la couette, lui faisant signe de venir se coucher.

Par sa plus grande surprise, elle commença à retirer son pantalon. Elle vit l'expression de surprise sur son visage, mais également d'appréciation, « ben quoi ? » déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé avant de se coucher sur le matelas.

Cal remonta la couverture sur elle, puis s'assit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils se fixèrent alors pendant plusieurs secondes. Les yeux de chacun se perdant sur les lèvres de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il décida de se lever.

C'est quand il se tourna pour partir qu'elle attrapa sa manche, le retenant doucement. Il se retourna donc à nouveau vers elle, le regard intrigué, mais aussi laissant échapper ce qui pouvait être perçu comme de l'espoir.

Elle se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver assise, le dos contre le sommier du lit et la couverture laissant apercevoir le haut de ses cuisses. Ce que Cal ne manqua pas.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder dans un silence devenant presque perturbant.

Elle baissa la tête soudainement et lâcha sa main. Il attendit quelques secondes puis décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il descende. Quand elle releva le regard et lut sur son visage la déception, elle s'avança et passa sa main autour de sa taille, dans une position étrange et inconfortable.

« Mmh… reste ? » sa voix était presque inaudible mais Cal l'entendit parfaitement. Ses yeux brillèrent grâce à ce si petit mot.

Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Ses pensées se mélangeaient et il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait et il imaginait déjà un tout autre sens au mot « reste »… Un sens qu'elle approuva en retirant son t-shirt noir.

Elle passa ses bras en dessous des siens, reposant ses mains sur ses épaules le ramenant contre elle et murmura à son oreille, « je pense que je vais avoir besoin de toi… », elle mordilla doucement le haut de sa mâchoire, « pour retirer le mien… ».

Il tourna alors la tête, déposant fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! _

_J'espère que cela vous a plu… Commentez, commentez ! :)_

_& dites-moi si vous voulez que le prochain chapitre soit NC-17… ou pas )_

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes… Le fait de ne plus pratiquer le français me rouille un peu :/_


	3. I Hope This Gets To You

_Mes très chers lecteurs, _

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! Cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous me lisez toujours même si je prends autant de temps à éditer… Je vais essayer d'adapter un rythme un peu plus régulier mais je ne vous promets rien..!_

_En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre… SMUT FTW. LOL. Bon, vous avez tous (ou presque) opté pour le NC-17, donc voili voilà._

_Appréciez bien la lecture :)_

_Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient, juste la storyline ! Même si j'aimerais que Kelli & Tim soient à moi :p_

* * *

_Elle passa ses bras en dessous des siens, reposant ses mains sur ses épaules le ramenant contre elle et murmura à son oreille, « je pense que je vais avoir besoin de toi… », elle mordilla doucement le haut de sa mâchoire, « pour retirer le mien… »._

_Il tourna alors la tête, déposant fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes._

**I Hope This Gets To You**

Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, humides. Après y avoir goûté une fois, c'était comme s'il en était devenu accroc. Il passa lentement ses mains le long de son dos, avec une pointe d'hésitation. Il ne voulait surtout pas bousculer les choses, aller trop vite ou bien encore tout gâcher. Il voulait être sur et certain que c'était bien ce qu'elle désirait. Après tout, il devait certainement encore avoir de l'alcool mêlé à son sang.

Elle laissa traîner ses doigts contre son torse, sentant chacun de ses muscles se contracter à chaque contact. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour enfouir son nez dans le creux de son cou, inspirant son odeur, mordillant avidement sa peau. Il resterait probablement une marque, elle le savait mais ne s'arrêtait pas. Son appétit pour Cal grandissait de seconde en seconde.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il commença à laver son t-shirt, qu'il frôla sa poitrine, elle frissonna. Non pas qu'elle avait froid, non, vu la chaleur qui augmentait dans la pièce. Mais son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à chaque nouvelle action de Cal.

En même temps qu'il passa le t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, il se leva, gardant le vêtement dans une main et invita Gillian à s'allonger complètement. De sa main libre il retira ses chaussettes, les balançant vaguement dans un coin de la pièce puis s'allongea délicatement sur sa partenaire, un genou entre ses jambes, l'autre à l'extérieur et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

Ils étaient face à face, et c'était là que la fameuse ligne s'envolait complètement, pour de bon. Le bleu émanant de leur regard si profondément plongés l'un dans l'autre emplissait l'espace malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. De sa main droite, il souleva doucement son dos ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Il passa son autre main en dessous de son bras, perdant un peu l'équilibre ce qui la fit laisser échapper un petit rire timide. Elle sentit sa main contre son soutien gorge et comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Devant… » dit-elle d'une voix lente et chaude contre l'oreille de Cal avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Il grogna avant de s'écarter un peu pour retirer le bout de fabrique qui le tenait éloigné de la poitrine de Gillian. Quand il posa sa main sur l'ouverture, il commença à se demander comment cette chose s'ouvrait. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises avant de laisser échapper un soupir frustré. Elle rit à nouveau et décida de l'aider.

Il la regarda faire et lorsque le soutien gorge s'ouvrit, il fit lentement glisser les bretelles le long des épaules de cette magnifique femme, maintenant pratiquement nu, en dessous de lui. Il l'aida à se relever un peu plus et laissa enfin complètement libre sa poitrine.

Il n'hésita pas avant de déposer ses lèvres chaudes contre ces seins qui se trouvaient face à lui. Elle se mit à gémir lorsqu'il commença à sucer sa peau. Entre les petites morsures, sa langue brûlante, ses lèvres humides, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Comment pouvait-il avoir tant d'effet sur elle ? Elle ferma les yeux, sa tête tombant vers l'arrière et abandonna la stupide idée de réfléchir à cet instant.

Plus il entendait ces sons de plaisirs sortir de sa bouche, plus il sentait son entre jambe à l'étroit dans son boxer. S'il écoutait son pénis, il lui aurait déjà arraché sa petite culotte ainsi que son boxer et serait déjà passé à l'étape supérieure. Mais il voulait faire durer le moment, pour lui, mais surtout pour elle. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, la faire jouir, encore et encore. L'entendre gémir. Encore et encore.

Mais elle ne tenait plus. Elle entoura de ses jambes son partenaire au niveau de la taille collant son bassin contre le sien. Puis passa ses bras autour de son dos pour le coller à elle. Sa main remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour agripper ses cheveux pour lever sa tête et ramener ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pour un baiser long, brûlant et intense...

Lorsqu'il commença à frotter son entre jambe contre elle, elle releva son pelvis légèrement, formant de légers cercles. De toutes ses forces, elle le fit rouler vers la gauche et ils se retrouvèrent soudainement par terre. Un souffle coupé s'échappa des lèvres de Cal pendant que Gillian commença à rire hystériquement.

Elle plongea sa tête contre son épaule et gloussa de plus en plus fort. Quant à lui, il grimaça à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas ce qui était le plus douloureux, sa tête qui avait cogné contre le sol ou Gillian qui l'avait complètement écrasé.

« Ça t'amuse de me voir par terre ? Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça, hein ? » il ferma les yeux, et retira les mèches de cheveux de sa compagne qui retombaient contre son visage pour les passer derrières ses oreilles.

Elle releva la tête et la pencha légèrement vers la droite, profitant la caresse de sa main. La grimace sur son visage lui fit comprendre qu'il avait vraiment mal. Passant ses mains en bas de ses épaules puis en le serrant contre elle, ils se retrouvèrent doucement en position assise, elle à cheval sur lui. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse pour se retrouver ensuite sur sa ceinture. Elle leva la sangle et en quelques autres mouvements agiles, elle avait ouvert le jean de Cal.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille, appréciant qu'elle prenne enfin un peu les devants. Il reteint son souffle, pris par surprise lorsqu'il sentit les longs doigts de Gillian le long de son membre, tendu. Elle les fit descendre et remonter, d'abord doucement pour enfin le prendre à pleine main, y mettant une légère pression. Ses lèvres se collèrent chaudement contre celle de son partenaire lorsqu'elle se pencha vers l'avant pour essayer d'abaisser sa petite culotte de sa main libre.

Mais cela allait être bien difficile étant donné la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Cal la sentit soupirer. Un soupir de frustration qu'elle ne contenait plus. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait et il le voulait aussi alors il passa ses mains autour de ses hanches, passa lentement les doigts contre les coutures de chaque côté. Puis sans prévenir, il prit le bout de tissu d'un seul et même côté pour pouvoir l'arracher.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ce bruit de déchirement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et frappa son épaule en faisant une tête outrée, la bouche ouverte laissant échapper une onomatopée qu'il connaissait bien, celui qu'elle utilisait quand il l'énervait, l'exaspérait, la contrariait. Et cela n'eut comme seul effet de l'exciter un peu plus. Et elle aussi.

Sa jambe se leva légèrement pour qu'il puisse descendre ce qu'il restait de sa culotte. Puis il remonta la main le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse et commença à la caresser. Il était tendre, mais pas trop. Il avait compris, qu'au lit, elle n'était pas la Gillian toute douce que tout le monde connaissait mais plutôt celle qui était espiègle et… joueuse.

Il alla d'abord doucement, puis de son pouce il pressa un peu plus, faisant des cercles contre son anatomie et appuyant légèrement ce qui faisait la respiration de sa partenaire devenir de plus en plus irrégulière. Mais elle ne faisait pas que profiter du moment, elle tentait tout de même de rester concentrer sur le massage, si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça, qu'elle faisait si bien sur le membre de son partenaire.

Elle se recula un peu, se retrouvant plus loin sur les cuisses de Cal pour pouvoir glisser sa deuxième main dans son boxer avec laquelle elle s'amusa à titiller le bout de son sexe. Elle accéléra le va et vient de sa main pour terminer avec un long glissement vers l'avant. Elle grogna et mordilla l'épaule de l'homme qui commençait à la torturer.

C'est qu'il était agile, de ses mains. Puis lorsqu'il commença à susurrer des choses à son oreille, elle se demanda s'il était tout aussi futé avec sa langue comme lorsqu'il parle, en… faisant autre chose que parler. Ou parler à une partie bien précise de son corps.

« Tu veux peut-être que j'arrête ? » réussit Cal à prononcer, malgré que sa respiration à lui aussi était devenue totalement incontrôlable, lorsqu'elle poussa un cri de jouissance.

Gillian serra alors soudainement son sexe entre ses doigts, et grogna dans son oreille « si tu fais ça, je te l'arrache… d'une seule main… »

Le message était clair et précis. Il accéléra les cercles de son pouce tout en faisant entrer deux doigts entre les murs chauds de cette magnifique femme qui avait maintenant le total contrôle sur son corps… et à moitié, seulement, sur la situation.

Ses doigts entraient, puis sortaient puis refaisaient le même chemin à différente allure. Parfois plus profondément. Parfois juste à l'entrée. Et il savait que s'ils continuaient tous deux comme ça, ils n'allaient pas en profiter longtemps. Il eut l'impression que Gillian lut dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sortit son membre de son boxer.

« Je veux te sentir en moi… maintenant. »

La première partie de sa phrase avait été fébrile mais il sentit l'exigence dans son dernier mot. Il ne se fit pas prier longtemps. Il passa les bras de sa partenaire autour de son cou, l'embrassant sensuellement puis d'une main, il prit s'aider à entrer en elle et de l'autre, il l'entoura à la taille, la ramenant contre lui, son torse collé au sien.

La pression de ses seins nus contre son torse augmenta son désir lorsqu'il commença à faire, aussi bien que possible, de lents va et vient. Elle serra son emprise autour de lui et remua du bassin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au même rythme.

Tous deux avaient maintenant la respiration presque coupée. Ils ne lâchaient pas le regard l'un de l'autre. Gillian gémissait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait plus loin en elle et il soupirait de désir à chaque fois qu'il sentait ses parois se contracter autour de lui. Sans oublier les caresses qu'il appliquait contre l'intimité de Gillian, avec cette main qui était restée entre eux.

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mordilla, la suça puis laissa sa langue traînait sur la supérieure. Puis elle déposa un doux baiser sur la pointe de son nez, un baiser qui contrastait avec l'action si charnelle à laquelle tout le reste de son corps se prêtait. Mais elle ne se contenta pas d'un seul baiser, elle en déposa sur tout son visage, doucement, à chacune des contractions de ses muscles autour de Cal. Lui qui avait tout d'abord les yeux ouverts, les referma petit à petit, profitant de se contraste de sensations.

Il accéléra le rythme, voulant l'entendre crier. Elle se cambra vers l'arrière et laissa échapper un long et fort son d'entre ses lèvres. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Elle laissa alors fuir un juron, auquel il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lentement, prenant le temps de respirer correctement. Elle se releva, brisant le contact entre leur corps, ses jambes fébriles puis lui tendit une main. Il tint son pantalon puis lorsqu'il se retrouva à son hauteur, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour l'embrasser. Prenant le temps de caresser sa peau nue, son pantalon se retrouva à ses pieds.

Ils se détachèrent et elle caressa sa joue un peu rugueuse, « sur le lit maintenant ? ».

Pour simple réponse, il s'abaissa pour retirer son boxer, son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Lorsqu'il remonta la tête, il déposa un baiser sur le ventre de Gillian avant de la soulever soudainement pour la déposer sur le lit.

Elle rit, « tu as de l'expérience à présent… ». Elle remua les sourcils et lui fit un clin d'œil. Un sourire en coin se dressa sur le visage de Cal avant qu'il ne grimpe au dessus d'elle et la pénètre sans attendre. C'était à son tour d'avoir le dessus et il allait lui prouver.

Il lui fit passer les jambes autour de sa taille, lui plaça les deux mains au dessus de la tête, la maintenant par les poignets et s'appuyant légèrement sur son coude. Il la pénétra lentement, profondément. Puis il ressortit, prit une pause, observant son visage se contorsionner sous le plaisir. Il reprit son activité, un peu plus fort cette fois, et augmentant enfin un peu plus à chaque instant.

LTM

Cal retomba aux côtés de Gillian. Elle roula sur le côté pour se blottir contre son corps chaud. Elle déposa son bras gauche autour de son torse et déposait un baiser sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait et se rabaissait, reprenant un rythme normal.

« C'est que tu es plutôt impressionnante… et si… sauvage » dit-il doucement, tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Tu n'es pas si mal, toi non plus » elle leva la tête pour le regarder lorsqu'elle répondit puis la reposa sur son torse.

Il fronça les sourcils, « pas si mal ? c'est ça, ouais » sa main retomba sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond. Il sentit la jambe de Gillian se déposer au dessus des siennes puis la sentit se rapprocher, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ne boude pas, tu sais très bien que c'était mmh… tellement bon… » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il se sourit à lui-même et passa son bras en dessous de sa taille, la serrant contre lui.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu… Comme toujours, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :p_

_Et à bientôt pour la suite…_

_ Loah__


End file.
